


Drown

by GrimdarkMandalorian



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimdarkMandalorian/pseuds/GrimdarkMandalorian
Summary: For the first time in recallable memory, John cried.





	Drown

**Author's Note:**

> i just had some Feelings

“Break the bonds Merle! Break them!” he repeated, over and over, the only thing he could think of to fix this eternity of disaster, regret, and destruction. 

Two arms, one flesh, one wood, wrapped around his shoulders, and for the first time in recallable memory, John cried. Tears sprung to his eyes, burning, but he relished the ability to feel something. He held on to Merle with all his strength, but he knew it wouldn’t be enough. The Hunger, his own creation, pulled at him, dragging him down through the parlor floor, arms of flaming obsidian clawing at him, black goo choking him. 

With one last, absolutely terrified, but grateful look into Merle’s eyes, he tried to convey every emotion he felt towards the man who was going to save him. To save this plane, and all the others. To save _everyone_. 

And then he was gone.


End file.
